1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window capable of controlling passage of electromagnetic or thermal energy therethrough, actively or passively, by a heat pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art for controlling the passage of such energy includes the use of polarized windows, liquid crystals, louvers, fluid transport, particle magnetization and electrification, etc. Examples of fluid placed within a windowed enclosure include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,780,773 to Wearham, 2,501,418 to Snowden, Jr., 3,188,912 to Wrench, 3,424,515 to Risk, 3,521,946 to Wrench, 3,695,681 to Dockery, 4,044,519 to Morin et al and 4,082,892 to Frump. These devices operate by causing liquids to move the walls of an enclosure or shutters disposed between the walls. Alternatively, liquid is thermally or hydraulically inserted into or withdrawn from an enclosure. Finally, liquid may be left in place, but is selectively colored or tinted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,752 to Moncreiff-Yeates et al and 3,512,876 to Marks describe electrostatic and magnetic excitation of particles to obstruct the passage of light. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,769 to Senitzky utilizes the atomic vapor of a material which is chosen for its spectral line to filter a selected spectral line from an incident beam of radiation.
Some problems with this prior art result because it comprises mechanisms which are large and unwieldly or sophisticated and costly which may not be readily flexible to utilize various types of energy.